The rise of Delphi
by lightningeagle1313
Summary: Lily has found her way into Hogwarts and ended up following her dad's legacy but not in the way she thought she wouldT


**A\N: I've decided to update this fanfic in place of G.O.E because I have more stuff to write about for this**

 **Also, I don't own Harry Potter. That Honour goes to JKR.**

 **POV: Lily Potter**

I walked into the great hall and was shocked at the enchanted ceiling which was showing the storm above without getting us wet, probably due to some sort of Hogwarts secret spell. We had got soaked travelling in the boats to get here and as Mum had told me to I had brought a muggle waterproof meaning that I was much less wet than everyone else.

Everyone was surprised and most people backed away in surprise. However, one first year who told me that her name was Linda Goodshaw approached and asked to share the waterproof with me which was only possible because Dad had got one twice my size. We had chatted over the remnant of the boat trip and we're now stood next to each other walking up to the sorting hat.

She went before me and it took only a few seconds before the hat shouted "Ravenclaw!" I was disappointed that my first friend wouldn't be in the same house as me.

I was certain that I was going to be in Gryffindor. Mum and Dad needed this after Albus had been put in Slytherin. I heard my name announced and I headed up to the sorting hat. I could hear murmurs about me due to my status as a child of Harry Potter. I walked up and put on the hat waiting to be sorted.

The hat started talking to me and saying. "Hm, yes within you I see a lot of bravery but you're also very smart. You may even rival the smarts of Hermione Granger. In that case I guess I'd better put you in **Ravenclaw**!"

This last word was shouted out to the rest of the hall. I was confused and afraid. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. I was a brave Gryffindor. I couldn't be in Ravenclaw. I looked down and stared at my empty plate. I held tightly onto my waterproof. The only part of Gryffindor that I had with me. I sat down and stared awkwardly at the table clapping where appropriate. The food appeared.

I told myself I wouldn't break down in front of everyone. I wouldn't break down at all. It wasn't brave! I finished eating my food and saw a lone tear start to roll down my cheek. I got up and left heading out into the entrance hall.

I curled up in a corner and cried for what felt like an hour but couldn't have been more than 20 minutes.

I would have kept crying for much longer except I was disturbed by Flitwick who greeted me with a small shake of his head and just asked "shall we go to my office?" I nodded and we set off up to his office. We arrived and he motioned for me to sit down in the leather seat in front of his desk. As soon as I had sat down he started talking "I know what you're feeling Lily. I also wanted to be in Gryffindor at my sorting. However, Ravenclaw is not a horrible house to be in. It took me a while to realise this. I spent my whole first year messing around trying to prove that I was a Gryffindor and got in massive trouble for it. Please don't make my mistake Lily" he said this last thing in a very serious manner. I nodded understanding what he meant. I stood up, said "thank you Professor" and walked out of the office.

I headed back to great hall and sat down next to Linda and remembering what Professor Flitwick said started talking to her between mouthfuls.

I was worried about what mum and dad would think of me not being on Gryffindor. I decided that I would send them a letter tonight about it.

I talked to Linda about the spells that I had already learned to use. Mum had taught me wingarduim levisoa when I was a small child to prevent me from accidentally breaking things. Later dad had decided that I should know a spell that he had found useful. So, when I was 10 he taught me how to disarm. I finished my food whilst talking to Linda about this.

After this we headed up to the Ravenclaw dormitory and common room. We entered with the prefect via some riddle. I grinned. I loved riddles. Everyone headed up to the dormitory. I saw that I was sharing a room with Linda and 2 girls called Rachel Landor and Octavia Griffin.

After introducing myself to Octavia and Rachel I headed back out to send a letter to mum and dad. It was very simple. It said:

 _Dear Mum and Dad_

 _I'm in Ravenclaw. I'm sorry_

 _Love from Lily_

After I sent the letter I headed back upstairs and we played a few games of exploding snap before I fell asleep.

I woke up in a dark abandoned shack in what appeared to be France. I saw Voldemort to a young girl. He said "Delphi I have taught you everything I know. Stay here and train. If I do not return in 5 months assume I'm dead. Voldemort left. Delphi turned around looked at me and said there's someone watching. She drew a wand and yelled avada kad-.

Just then I woke with a scream. Octavia whose bed was next to mine meaning she had been awoken by my scream looked over at me and asked "are you ok Lily?"

I responded "yea I'm ok. I just had a bad dream."

She asked inquisitively "what was it about?"

I responded "Voldemort had a protégé who was still alive. It was horrifying."

She agreed "I can see why."

After that he headed downstairs to go and have breakfast in the great hall while we waited for the others to wake up.


End file.
